The invention relates to an improved crude oil fractional distillation process. In particular, the invention relates to a method of crude oil fractional distillation characterized by improved energy efficiency.
Although modern crude oil distillation units are usually one column units, many two column units are still in use. However, the typical two column unit has two large disadvantages: (1) lower potential for heat recovery, and (2) poor fractionation between the two lightest fractions, i.e., the top products from the two columns. The invention overcomes both of these disadvantages.